villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kraang Prime
Kraang Prime, formerly known as simply Kraang, is the one of the main antagonists of the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is the leader of The Kraang and the latest incarnation of Krang. Kraang Prime was once a respected Utrom scientist who discovered the "milk" of the Kraathatrogon worm (which would soon be known as mutagen) and used it on himself, transforming himself into a giant sized Utrom with psychic powers bent on enslaving the multiverse. Before TMNT According to the Utrom queen in "War for Dimension X", Kraang Prime was a respected Utrom scientist who had discovered mutagen inside the Kraathatrogon worm and tested it on himself, making himself multiple times bigger than an average Utrom and granting him psychic powers. Realizing the potential of the mutagen, Kraang went mad with power and used his powers to mind control his fellow Utrom and turn them into mindless copies of himself. Kraang, now called Kraang Prime, then began to attempt to take over the multiverse by mutating dimensions to appear similar to Dimension X. At some point, the Kraang ran into a conflict with the Triceratons for control of Dimension X, they won the war when Kraang Prime used the Black Hole Generator to destroy the Triceraton's home planet. At some point in time, Kraang Prime went to Earth and used mutagen on primates, mutating them into humans, meaning that the Kraang are the creators of mankind. The Kraang also attempted to merge human and Kraang DNA, mutating April's mother while she was pregnant, resulting in April being a half Kraang, half human hybrid, with psychic powers like Kraang Prime. Appearances Kraang Prime first appears when he delivers a message to his fellow Kraang, stating that the invasion of Earth has begun. After April O'Neil is captured by Shredder and given to the Kraang, Kraang Prime introduces himself and explains to her that he required April's uniquely attuned energy signature to stabilize the terraforming process. Now that he has her the terraforming of Earth begins, with people beginning to choke as Earth's air changes. However, the plan is foiled when the Turtles arrive and free April. In an attempt to kill the Turtles, Kraang Prime reveals his exo-suit in the walls of his throne room and pursues them as the Technodrome malfunctions. The Turtles and April are saved by Leonardo, who holds off Kraang Prime while the rest escape. An explosion rocks the flying fortress and both are thought dead. However, Leonardo has survived, and the re-activation of the Technodrome on the ocean floor hints that Kraang Prime survived as well. In the episode "The Kraang Conspiracy", Kraang Prime was shown in a hologram where he was telling the Kraang his plans with the Mutagen, where he caught April spying on them. In "Plan 10", he informs a Kraang (who is really a mind-switched Raphael) about the invasion. In The Invasion, Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on its robotic arm from which it can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime catches up to Casey and Raph and is about to attack them, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Kraang Prime later finds them again and shoots Mutagen on to Kirby O'Neil turning him into a Kraang-like monster. Kraang Prime later manages to find the Turtle Mech and engages it in combat. Donnie then launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Prime's face, however the chemicals had no effect on the fearsome Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime then tells the Turtles and April that they have no right to stop the Kraang's invasion of humanity, as Kraang Prime claims that millions of years ago it was he who mutated Earth's early inhabitant (insultingly referring to them as "monkeys") into modern humans using mutagen, and they have now come to Earth to do what they please, seeing it as their right for giving humans intelligence. Regardless of his bantering, the Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end latches on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes him. This causes all the electricity in New York City to go out as well as Kraang Prime and his robotic body to collapse. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived as Kraang Prime comes out of his suit and runs towards the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime just when Casey drives the Party Wagon into the monster, briefly knocking him out. Everyone climbs into the van and drives off. Leaving Kraang Prime and his subjects to control the city. In "Annihilation Earth Part 1", Kraang Prime is shown to be still alive in the Technodrome as it is being raised from the sea, however, moments later it is destroyed by the Triceratons, killing him and Kraang Subprime. Description Kraang Prime resembles most others of her species, except that he is much larger; over 10 feet in diameter. He also has three hexagonal decorations on her forehead. When needed, he can move about in his custom built robotic body. The body is a massive 25-foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head, much larger than other Kraangdroid. Kraang Prime speaks English without the aid of his mechanical body and is not as redundant in her speech as other Kraang are, though he does lapse into it at times. Quotes *"KRAANG HAS WAITED A LONG TIME." *"The invasion that is known as the invasion of Earth begins...NOW!" *"Kraang came all this way for you...April O'Neil." *"Soon your world will be ours!" *"Kraang won't let me stop my pathetic mutants!!" Trivia *Kraang Prime speaks without the aid of his exo-suit and does so in a much less redundant way than his minions. He even refers to himself in the singular, specifically naming himself 'Kraang'. He does, however, occasionally slip into the redundant habit of his lesser minions. *It seems almost certain that Kraang Prime is the 2012 series' incarnation of Krang. This is shown in the similarity of his exo-suit to the 87 characters, its high-pitched voice, and its direct introduction as 'Kraang'. *Despite the fact that Kraang Prime is voiced by a woman, the Utrom queen has stated that he is male. *It can be assumed that the Kraang's strange way of speaking was adapted from Kraang Prime, as he speaks the same way and every Kraang is an Utrom mind controlled to act exactly like him. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:TMNT Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Successful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Deceased